Fluid damped bushings are used in automotive suspension and power train applications to improve the noise, vibration and handling characteristics of the automotive vehicle. Typically, such a fluid damped bushing has an inner metal sleeve to which is bonded an elastomeric, resilient annular member. The annular member has a spaced apart pair of recesses in its outer surface, and the recesses are interconnected by a flow passage that has a high resistance to flow. The resilient member is then surrounded by an outer metal sleeve which seals the recesses and the flow passage of the resilient member. This construction typically requires that an intermediate sleeve, known as a window metal, be inserted between the resilient member and the outer sleeve, and the window sleeve must be provided with openings to be aligned with the recesses in the resilient member. This intermediate window metal sleeve is expensive to manufacture, and its assembly to the outer sleeve results in a high compression stress on a thin rubber layer located between the outer metal and the intermediate metal, usually as a lining on the inside surface of the outer sleeve, because of the requirement that the rubber layer act as a sealing member.